One Shot: Galletas en forma de estrella
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: One shot de Steven Universe. Steven y Perla han tenido una relacion forjada muy romantica y llena de gustos e ilusiones. ¿Que le puede regalar un hombre a una mujer, o viceversa? RARO FNC, NO ME VAYAN A MATAR POR PEDOFILA


**Hola y bienvenidos a otra edición más de los X Games  
Hoy presentando al FNC de hoy *redoble de tambores* O-S de StevenxPerla…  
Un poco descabellado pero intentare que salga lo mejor que se pueda… cuidado soy escritora novata: ´v **

**PSD: Creo que deben de leer mi FNC, "Amor imposible" (disponible en tiendas:) para poder entender este c:  
Bueno sin más por el momento… ¡a correr!... digo, ¡a leer! **

Ver como caía la nieve en su rostro me estremecía, verla en esa condición me hacía sentir tan feliz…  
Por fin la tenía conmigo, su imagen perfecta me volvía loco, su susurro… ¡Como me gusta que me susurre! Es como si un ángel te hablara al oído, con la voz suave como la seda, tan paciente… tan hermosa.  
No sé qué haría sin ella, ya me vio que la estoy viendo embobado, viene hacia mí y me vuelvo loco.

_Ojala que me bese _deseo en mi mente

Llega y me abraza, -¿No tienes frio?- me pregunta, la veo y niego con la cabeza, -No- digo finalmente para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
Me abraza más fuerte y se va con Garnet y Amatystha a no sé dónde.  
Me quedo solo.  
Voy a la Gran Rosquilla y pido lo de siempre, veo que Lars y Sadie han estado un poco distanciados, no sé porque, pero no pregunto, no me incumbe.  
-¿Qué tienes Steven?, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Si- respondo secamente, -solo que… no sé cómo dar una sorpresa… se me agotaron las sorpresas para ella  
-¿ella?... ah sí, te refieres a Perla… aun no lo asimilo  
-Yo tampoco lo asimilo- siguió Lars, -no sé, siempre la vi como tu niñera  
-ES como mi niñera, solo que llegue a amarla  
-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa preparas Steven?  
Pienso antes de contestar, _cierto… ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa preparo?  
_Ni yo se la respuesta, -No lo sé… algo sorpresivo quizás  
Sadie suelta una risita, -¿No sabes que sorpresa quieres darle?  
-No, realmente no se- digo mientras miro al techo pensando, -ya le he dado todo, pero tengo ganas de darle algo más… nunca hay límites para el amor, ¿sabes?  
-Pues…- respondió Sadie, aconsejándome, -deberías darle algo significativo, como no sé, un corazón quizás-  
-No… demasiado obvio. Quiero darle algo que le recuerde que yo siempre estoy para ella  
-¡Dale una rosquilla!- bromeo Lars tomándose el estómago, y estallando de risa  
-Ha, ha chistosito- respondió Sadie  
-Aunque…- dije yo, pensando en voz alta, -no es mala idea, ¡compro rosquillas todo el tiempo!, se acordara de mi si ve una… pero tendría que ser artificial, Amatystha la comería  
-¿en serio le regalarías una rosquilla a tu novia? Que patético-  
-Oh Lars, por favor… ¿acaso sabes tú como hacer feliz a una mujer?- pregunte yo enojado, ¿Quién rayos se cree el?, ¿un rompecorazones?  
-Amm…. No, pero sé cuándo algo es ridículo  
-Lars, cálmate- le ordeno Sadie, empecé a sentir una tensión en el ambiente  
-Sadie pero… Agh, como quieran- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de empleados  
-¿qué tiene…?  
-No lo sé, ha estado muy raro últimamente, la verdad es que ya ni se si es el mismo Lars- me respondió Sadie, al parecer quería llorar  
-mejor me voy, creo que ya debió de haber llegado- dije poniéndome de nuevo chamarra y cerrando el ciper  
-¿te-te podría acompañar? Digo, si no te molesta. No creo aguantar un segundo más con Lars  
-Bueno, vamos-

Caminamos hasta la casa platicando sobre la serie "Corte Canina", que resultó ser demasiado graciosa. Al final decidí ver "corte canina" hoy.

También decidí que la sorpresa no sería hoy, si no cualquier día de cualquier semana, o tal vez el día en que me enamore de ella, o sea en mi cumpleaños. Sadie también estuvo de acuerdo.

Llegue a casa y me sorprendió no verlas, ya llevan mucho tiempo afuera, debió de haber ocurrido algo. Me gustaría ir a ayudar pero no sé ni siquiera a donde fueron.

Me senté con Sadie a ver tele, y, oh coincidencia, estaban dando "corte canina", la verdad me asombre mucho de cómo los perros son enjuiciados pero ese no es el punto…

Cuando llegaron, yo ya estaba dormido en mi cama y Sadie estaba abajo aun viendo el maratón  
-Oh, hola chicas- saludo ella viendo como salía la luz azul del portal, para luego ver la imagen de mis tres gemas favoritas, yo aún seguía "dormido"...  
-Uh, hola Sadie…- saludo Perla dudando el nombre, la verdad jamás la presente como debía, -¿y Steven?  
(N/A: Si pongo asterisco es para salir más rápido del POV)  
*Amatystha miro a Perla y con una risa dijo –Desesperada-* (N/A: Volviendo)  
Las tres bajaron del portal para ver que yo estaba en cama, en mi mente me decía "no te levantes, no te levantes"  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Garnet.  
Ahora me estaba dando un poco de miedo  
-Pues, acompañe a Steven a su casa, y nos quedamos viendo tele… se quedó dormido, creo que se aburrió  
-¿No eres la empleada de la Gran Rosquilla?- pregunto Amatystha señalando el uniforme de Sadie  
-¿Oh que?... Ah sí, soy la de la Gran Rosquilla  
-Creo que despertare a Steven- soltó abruptamente Perla

Me puse nervioso, trate de mantenerme lo más quieto posible y hacer como en realidad si hubiera dormido… no quería que Sadie supiera que la escuche… que la escuche llorando y hablando consigo misma

_Tonto Lars, me usa  
¡Que tonta soy!  
¿Por qué dejo que me trate así? _

Me dolió escucharla hablar así de sí misma, no es la Sadie confianzuda que conocí antes

Perla me movió de lado a lado, sentí sus manos moviéndome… no dure mucho en despertar cuando me susurro: Steven… mira lo que te trajimos

Me levante de golpe y la vi al lado mío, fingí un bostezo y me pare de la cama, me estire la camiseta y me dirigí hacia Garnet y Amatystha escaleras abajo

-¿Qué me trajeron?  
-¿Trajimos?- rio Amatystha, -Perla te trajo algo

¡Oops! No debí haber pospuesto el regalo… ¡Me iba a dar algo a mí y yo no tenía nada para ella!  
Fueron los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida… ¡Hubiera hecho la rosquilla!

Salí del trance y ya tenía a Perla con una bandeja de galletas en forma de estrella, corazón y de gemas… realmente no esperaba nada así de Perla, mas con eso de que a ella no le gusta comer...  
Realmente eso me conmovió.

La abrace mientras tomaba una galleta de estrella y me la ponía en la panza, era casi exacto el tamaño con la real,  
-realmente están muy ricas, dale mis saludos al cocinero  
-Yo soy la cocinera  
-A eso me refería- respondí, tomando la bandeja, poniéndola en el sillón y dándole un beso chico en la boca, -ese es mi saludo

**MUAJAJA Es un one-shot, no hay continuación… pero este O-S va a ser relevante para un fanfic que próximamente subiré que tratara sobre como Lars trata de recuperar a Sadie luego de que ella se apoya en alguien… digamos conocido: 3 **

**Acepto reviews cocinados con amor o si quieren échenle orina, sudor, sangre… OK NO:| **

**Bye y nos vemos en la próxima edición de los X Games  
BV:*  
-Xia **

**PSD: Sé que se pierden con las notas pero es que no podía ponerlas al final porque si no se hubieran perdido más en esa parte, tal vez use los asterisco en mis próximos FNC, no se… Denme su opinión **


End file.
